1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a wiring board and a light emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a light emitting diode (LED), which has low power consumption and a long life, has attracted attention as a light source, and, for example, an LED module on which a plurality of LEDs are mounted has been proposed (see JP-A-2012-49229, for example). An insulating layer, which reflects light emitted from the LEDs, is formed on the outermost layer of this LED module, and light emitting element-mounting areas on which the LEDs are mounted are formed so as to be exposed to the outside from the insulating layer.
Incidentally, for example, a resin material in which a pigment formed of white titanium oxide (TiO2) is contained in an epoxy-based resin is used as the material of the insulating layer. However, the epoxy-based resin has inferior heat resistance. For this reason, when the temperature of a mounted component becomes high, it is difficult to apply an insulating layer, which is made of the epoxy-based resin, as the insulating layer of the outermost layer of a wiring board on which the mounted component is mounted.